Polycarbonate panels for covering a window or other opening to a window to prevent storm damage are known. These panels are commonly created by extruding a plastic or similar material to form a corrugated panel. These panels are highly corrugated resulting in reduced strength and resiliency.
Corrugated metal panels, versus flat metal panels, add strength and resiliency to the panels in the event of high winds, rain, sleet, and debris during a storm. These panels are typically affixed over a window or other building opening to resist the wind, rain, sleet, and debris during a storm. The corrugated panels may be fixed or removable over the building openings.
Thermoforming is also a known method of forming a corrugated panel for a hurricane protection system. However, Thermoforming required high temperatures (250 degrees or more) and does not provide for allowing application or installation of any protection layer.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a polycarbonate panel having sufficient resiliency and strength to withstand a storm while simultaneously minimizing waste during the manufacturing process.